1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for automated testing of computer applications, and more importantly, to a method and system for establishing an automated testing framework for creating and managing automated testing suites for computer applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Given the dynamic nature of an organization's operations, computer applications that support the key business functions undergo rapid changes. Any newly developed applications need to be tested thoroughly before being deployed in the organization's system. Testing the applications manually as it is done today is not very efficient or effective. Test automation is the key to testing these applications efficiently and effectively. One challenge in test automation is that the automation has to be consistent across applications and operational groups within the organization. In general, test automation needs automation engineers that have expertise on the automation tools that are used for the organization. Standard testing frameworks, such as modular, data driven, and key word driven frameworks available in today's market rely heavily on the efforts of the automation engineers to customize the test automation for each application and operational groups in each organization. Any changes to the test scripts have to be programmed by the automation engineers, which reduces the speed of automation.